darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
758
Laura prays for the power to destroy Angelique. Synopsis : The year is 1897 and Collinwood is filled with bitterness and hatred, and at the Old House on the estate revenge is being plotted. For Barnabas Collins' secret has been discovered by a woman who is determined to destroy him, and whose attempts to do that have been thwarted by the one person who refuses to let Barnabas' curse end. But now the battles lines are drawn, and on this dark and cloudy day each woman knows that she must destroy the other, or be destroyed herself. Laura calls Jamison to come to her and uses Ra to do so. Judith is standing over Jamison at Collinwood and thinks he's having a dream. Judith runs to get him water. Ra needs Laura here still. Angelique tells Quentin in that case he can call on Set, god of death. The fire goes out. Quentin calls on the enemy of Osiris, the innocent of Ra. Jamison comes to the Old House and interrupts them. Judith has followed him inside, too. Jamison moves to find the doll they used against Laura but the doll is gone. Quentin is to carry Jamison back to Collinwood. A doctor has already told Judith and Edward that nothing is wrong with Jamison. With Jamison suddenly gone and Judith out looking for him, Angelique wants a full length mirror from upstairs to be brought down by Quentin. Angelique tells Quentin, "I have my secrets even from you." Jamison finds Laura. Laura tells him, "I know now Quentin is a very weak man. He just does what he's told to do." She tells Jamison that Angelique hates her because she knows the secret. When he claims to know Barnabas's secret, Laura asks him what it is. The servants are looking for Jamison. Judith tells him, "You leave Angelique alone." Laura brings Jamison back to Collinwood. Laura takes Judith aside and tells her if she knew about Barnabas she would burn Barnabas' portrait. Angelique shows up in the drawing room just as Laura is about to tell Judith the secret of Barnabas Collins. Laura, from one stare at her by Angelique, cannot talk. Angelique plays innocent, “She seems to have lost her voice, Miss Collins,” she tells Judith. She fakes worry and even asks if she can accompany Laura back to her cottage. Judith wishes she trusted Laura more. After Quentin is alone with Angelique, he flirts with her and backs her to a wall. He likes her and wonders why she loves Barnabas, and not him. Quentin leaves. Angelique calls him a child and says that he has a surprise in store. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Angelique: Go upstairs and get me the mirror. : Quentin: Why? : Angelique: Because I want to look at myself. That's right. Somehow I've forgotten, right now, what I look like. ---- : Angelique: We have no time, even for nice compliments. ---- : Quentin: Laura lies so much, I'm surprised she hasn't strangled on her stories by this time. ---- : Quentin (to Angelique): You're very gifted, you know...besides being beautiful, dangerous...all the things I like. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins *David Henesy as Jamison Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan, last seen in Beth's room in 703, appears at the Old House. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Laura: Help me! Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, when Angelique takes the doll from the mantlepiece, a camera is visible to her right. * At the start of the episode, someone can be heard coughing from off-screen. * When Laura comes into Collinwood, the front door swings open after she shuts it. * Lara Parker flubs, "Laura needs Jamison alive now. She won’t bother with us until she’s — with him, until she’s finished with Barnabas and me." * Joan Bennett flubs, as she refers to Jamison as 'David', but quickly corrects herself. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 758 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 758 - Give Me the Strength to Crush My EnemyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes